If I Announced the Next VeggieTales Episode, What Would it Be About?
If I Announced the Next VeggieTales Episode, What Would it Be About? is an episode released November 3, 2011. It is a sequel to "The Ultimate Pre-Jonah Episode Countdown". This episode marks the debut of a never-before-seen-or-heard VeggieTales episode: "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men" thanks to a majority of fan submissions. Episodes Included #Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #It's a Meaningful Life #Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart #Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't #Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #A Snoodle's Tale #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Rack, Shack & Benny #The End of Silliness #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #Josh and the Big Wall! #The Ballad of Little Joe #Very Silly Songs! #Dave and the Giant Pickle #Are You My Neighbor? #King George and the Ducky #Madame Blueberry Bonus Episode *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men Plot Cast Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Mighty Mississippi *We're Loggers *Happy River *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo *The River is My Neighbor *110 Percent *Precious Girl *Goodnight Junior *Down These Tracks *Precious Child *Cheers for Stewart Finale *Can't Catch Me *Mexican Ice Cream *Wicker's Song *Arise and Shine *Sippy Cup *Pants *Fit for a Queen *More Beautiful *Banished! *Action Scene *Listen Little Children *No Strings Attached *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *You and You Alone *Meatballs at Night *Eye on the Sparrow *Lance the Turtle *The Great I Am *Attack of the Midianites (score) *Gated Community *Call on Us *I'm Robin Hood *I'm Robin Hood (reprise) *Pizza Angel *I Want to Dance *I Want to Dance (disco) *Sport Utility Vehicle *Somewhere Beyond the Barn *Come Out Little Munchies *His Name is Darby *Follow Old Yellow McToad *We're Off to See the Wizard *Monkey *With a Ha-Ha-Ha *You Can Always Come Home *Good Morning George *Think of Me *The Bunny Song *Dance of the Cucumber *I Tried to Be Patient *Stand *The Song of the Cebú *Promised Land *Good Morning George *Thankfulness Song *Keep Walking *Big Things Too *Stuff-Mart Rap *His Cheeseburger *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *God is Bigger *The Water Buffalo Song *King Darius Suite *Oh No! What We Gonna Do? *We've Got Some News *Fear Not Daniel *You Were in His Hand *Promised Land *The Song of the Cebú *The Lord Has Given *Keep Walking *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Dream of a Dozen Cactus *Oh Little Joe! *I'm Blue *Belly Button *The Mayor's Dream *I Can Be Your Friend *Dance of the Cucumber *Forgiveness Song *The Water Buffalo Song *God is Bigger *Love My Lips *Oh No! What We Gonna Do? *Stand *The Hairbrush Song *The New and Improved Bunny Song *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Love My Lips *Big Things Too *Busy, Busy *Love Your Neighbor *The Hairbrush Song *I Can Be Your Friend *I Love My Duck *I Must Have It *Endangered Love *There Once was a Man *The Selfishness Song *I'm So Blue *Stuff-Mart Suite *Salesmunz Rap *His Cheeseburger *Thankfulness Song *Things Will Get Better *Bubble Rap *He Cares for You *Prince of Ham Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:VeggieFan2000